paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDROTI episode 4: Backstabbers Ahoy!
Chris: last time on total drama, you know Kelly was eliminated I don't want to talk about it, who will go home today on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Theme In maggots cabin Mike: no, please don't Scott Scott: I will Mike: PLEASE DONT! Scott takes Mikes phone Scott: I'm gonna do it Cody: scott don't Scott throws his phone into the lake Mike: NOOO Mike runs out of the cabin Scott: haha Proton: that wasn't very nice Scott Scott: I don't care Timothy: look! They turn to Lucas, he has a stash of candy Cody: GIVE ME SOME Lucas: NO They fight over the candy Scott: such childs Timothy: lol what? In rats Brutus: so what is you're problem Jamie: nothing now go away Dirge: don't be mean Jamie: UGH GO AWAY ALL OF YOU! Brutus: that is 100% uncalled for Eve: ya don't say Chris: LUCAS YOU ARE NOW A TOXIC RAT Lucas: aww why Chris: they have 4 you guys have 6 now go, anyways its challenge time! They walk over to the dock Chris: this is you're challenge, classic contestant Chase will help you Dirge: hey Chase Chase: sup, I'm just helping chris, not competing Chris: I know, what do you have to do for this challenge Chase? Chase: you have to chose one player on you're team to swim down, grab the crate and destroy those things in the water with the dart shooter Mike: why so, harmful Chase: Chris did say that this is the most dangerous season Chris: it is Brutus: I choose, myself Brutus jumps in Cody: I got this Cody jumps in They see Fang the shark Brutus: oh no Cody: ahhh! They grab their crates Scott: come on hurry up! They jump in their boats Scott: I call shooting the darts Mike: ill drive They speed off Brutus: ill shoot the darts Eve: ill drive They speed off to Scott: hehe He shoots the rats boat and it jams Brutus: SCOTT! Scott: oops I slipped Timothy: there's one! Scott hits it Cody: good job scott! Mike: AHH A BOMB! They swerve around it Timothy: this is just to dangerous Brutus: START!!!! He punches it and it starts Eve: goo! Brutus: ahah! He hits a target Jamie: move! She pushes brutus out of the way Brutus: HEY I CALLED IT! Jamie: I don't honestly care She shoots Timothy in the head by accident Timothy: OWWW He falls down Cody: man down man down! Timothy: I'm fine it hurts Scott: I see the last one! He hits it Chris: AND THE MAGGOTS WIN!!! RATS ELIM PLS Brutus: smooth move JAMIE Jamie: be quiet The rats go to elimination Chris: so first safe is, Lucas Lucas: bam bam Chris: Eve Eve: ALRIGHT! Chris: the final marshmellow goes to ... ... ... ... Chris: JAMIE! Brutus: you've got to be kidding me Chris: I am lol, brutus you're save Brutus grabs chris Brutus: DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! Chris: ok sorry, Jamie you're taking the hurl of shame with chase Chase: say what now They both get on Jamie: I hate thi.... They get flung Chris: wow, I don't miss her, who will go home next time on, TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND! Timothy: I'm dizzy yay!